


Dark Moon

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Moon, Poetry, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A love poem for all the creatures of the night.





	Dark Moon

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
My mass is dark,  
And so are you.  
  
Orchids are white,  
Ghost ones are rare,  
Your appearance is glossy,  
And so is your hair.  
  
Magnolia grows,  
With buds like eggs,  
Your line is thin,  
And so are your legs.  
  
Sunflowers reach,  
Up to the skies,  
Your market is black,  
And so are your eyes.  
  
Foxgloves in hedges,  
Surround the farms,  
A tendency is strong,  
And so are your arms.  
  
Daisies are pretty,  
Daffies have style,  
Your head is fanged,  
And so is your smile.  
  
A moon is beautiful,  
Just like you.


End file.
